


The Process of a Courting (or maybe not)

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jet and Sokka are stupid, M/M, Multi, Scary Iroh, Zuko can see right through them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “So does this mean that we can, uh, court him?” Sokka asks, hesitant. Jet leans slightly forward, hopeful.“Yes, you may. But if either of you ever hurt him, you will regret it for the rest of your short lives. There is a reason I am feared as the Dragon of the West, you know.” he says pleasantly, taking their half-empty cups and refilling them.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 322





	The Process of a Courting (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> Prompt fics!  
> Let’s go!  
> raven96 wanted protective Iroh! Here you guys go!

“So, what makes you think two that you’re good enough for my Zuko?” Iroh aks casually, whilst pouring Jet and Sokka two cups of ginseng tea. The two of them share a quick glance between them before gulping and looking at Iroh. He looks genuine, so Sokka decides to venture forward. 

“Well, sir, I don’t really know if I’m worthy of your nephew,” he begins. Jet shoots a glance at him; what was he doing? This was only going to end up badly if it went the way Jet thought it would. Sokka glanced back at him, continuing on, “But I know for sure that Jet is. He knows how to fight; very well, if I do say so myself. He was also the leader of a group of refugee freedom fighters.” Sokka omits the fact that his group of fighters was intended to fight against the fire nation. Jet interrupts his boyfriend before he could spiral himself into a hole that he couldn’t get himself out of. 

“I may be skilled, but Sokka trained under Piandao himself- you know, the same guy who accepts barely anyone- and crafted his own sword,” he brags. “He also strategized the invasion and how to bring Ozai down, along with the Avatar himself.” Iroh hums approvingly, taking another sip of his tea and gesturing for them to do the same. 

“While I may have done that, I didn’t take down an entire station of fire nation soldiers single-handedly,” Sokka says with a pointed look at Jet. He takes his cup, wincing when he feels the temperature, drinking anyway. Iroh smiles behind his cup. 

“Yes, but I didn’t help create two military-grade war machines, along with certain types of bombs and-” Iroh cuts him off by clearing his throat. “Thank you, boys. You have proven yourselves well.” Sokka’s jaw nearly drops, and Jet maintains more (external) poise, merely raising an eyebrow. 

“Hah? How did..? But how?” Sokka splutters indignantly. 

Iroh smiles at him, slightly placating. “My boys, you didn’t try to prove yourself- instead, you tried to boost the other one. If my boy’s future partner or partners is only going to talk about himself, he might as well court himself.” Jet finally relaxes from his tense position on the floor, shoulders slackening. He reaches for his tea and sips it. 

“So does this mean that we can, uh, court him?” Sokka asks, hesitant. Jet leans slightly forward, hopeful.

“Yes, you may. But if either of you ever hurt him, you will regret it for the rest of your short lives. There is a reason I am feared as the Dragon of the West, you know.” he says pleasantly, taking their half-empty cups and refilling them. Sokka and Jet swallow simultaneously. 

“Yes, sir,” they say in near-perfect synchronization. They shift uncomfortably on the ground.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he stands up, and they follow suit. “Go find him, and go court him. Make sure you each get him a courting gift, or else.” He smiles charmingly. 

They say thank you and practically sprint out of the door of his tea shop. They find Zuko standing in front of the door, sulking at being kicked out. Jet and Sokka look at each other, a whole conversation passing between them. 

“Hey, Zuko, if you were to be courted,” Sokka starts, interrupted by Jet. “Theoretically, of course.” 

“Yeah, theoretically, what would they do for you?” Sokka continues. Zuko stops to think. 

“Well, since I’m royalty, first they would ask my parents, or in my case, Uncle Iroh, and then they would have to make sure their own parents approve, and after that, they would get me gifts and then we’d basically date.” 

“Okay, so what sort of gift would you like u- them to buy?” Sokka asks. Zuko doesn’t miss his slip-up and bursts out laughing. 

“You guys are so bad at lying,” he said between gasping breaths.

“At least we tried,” Jet defends.

Zuko smiles and leans up to press a small kiss on both of their cheeks. “I’d love to get courted by you two,” he said.

A huge grin splits both their faces. Sokka pics Zuko up and swings him around,  
causing a shriek to leave the startled prince. Jet smiled. 

They gently settled down together that night, content with the outcome of the day. Jet, though, still had one more thing to do.

“So, Zuko,” he says casually.

“Hmm?” Zuko responds from his place buried in blankets between him and Sokka. 

“When did you get shorter than Sokka and me?”

Sokka muffled his laugh in Zuko’s neck. 

“Shut up and go to sleep, dumbass,” Zuko grumbled.

Jet just smiled and pressed against his boyfriend’s warm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It’s the first of a collection of prompts.


End file.
